


Their First Kiss.

by TypewriterarmsLG



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterarmsLG/pseuds/TypewriterarmsLG
Summary: A requested blurb; what Friedrich and Albrecht's first kiss might have been like.





	Their First Kiss.

“And?” Albrecht whispered as he struggled to hold Friedrich up.

Silence followed for a long time, before Friedrich finally whispered back.

“Nothing. Nobody, just like you said” He replied.

Albrecht sighed, struggling to hold Friedrich’s weight in his hands. Both of them knew they were fibbing to each other about nobody being in that window: the ultimate question for Albrecht, though, was _what_ did he see that he was staring for so long. Didn’t he know he was heavy!?

Then again, Albrecht didn’t mind spending time with Friedrich. There was so much that he _wanted_ to do, and that included wishing that Friedrich were spying on him and not Katharina. Albrecht tried his best to continue holding Friedrich up, but as a dog bellowed off in the distance, he very quickly dropped him down and began to run off the side of the stone they’d jumped onto and away from the building.

Friedrich followed him relatively quickly, catching up to him but not passing so he could ensure that they both made it back to the newspaper office without getting caught. They ran for another few minutes before bolting through the halls of the building and slowing down as they entered the newspaper office. As soon as the door was closed, they both collapsed in laughter into their seats, Albrecht having a hard time catching his breath.

“You alright!?” Friedrich questioned between laughs.

“Yeah” Albrecht panted, smiling “I’m fine. Now what did you **_SEE?_** ”

“Oh… nothing” Friedrich laughed. “At least not anything super interesting”. Friedrich winked at Albrecht; truly it wasn’t anything -super- interesting, just a gorgeous girl’s behind.

“She had a similar figure to you, you know” Friedrich joked.

“Are you saying I have a women’s body?” Albrecht replied annoyed. “I’m just as much of a man as you are!”

“Oh really?” Friedrich joked. “And how would you even prove that? There’s nothing you can beat me at.”

Albrecht sat miffed, trying to find _something_ he could say he was better at Friedrich without having to hear him say that “writing” or “poetry” wasn’t manly.

“I mean, I’m a better kisser than you are, and I get way more girls!”

Friedrich choked up as he started laughing, trying to hold down the water he had just begun to drink.

“Better at kissing? What makes you say that?”

“Soft spoken people have softer lips!”

An air of sexual tension began to float through the room as the two boys ripped on each other with jokes about each other’s lack of sexual prowess for the next few minutes. Both of the boys had caught each other stealing peaks and looking them up and down in the past, but they didn’t know if they’d been caught or not.

There was the time Albrecht wandered into Friedrich changing and, not realizing what he was doing, blatantly checked out Friedrich’s torso and back, and the time Friedrich had checked out Albrecht as he was changing from one uniform to another during one of Jaucher’s torturous ceremonies where he forced everyone to get dressed into six or seven uniforms and parade the grounds because one person’s locker wasn’t perfect.

That bastard has mental problems… Friedrich was sure of it. That or he liked seeing them change.

Both Albrecht and Friedrich were feeling things for each-other that they couldn’t explain, and both were aware of just how dangerous these feelings were, but in a room like this, with no one else to see something happen…

They just needed one of them to have the guts to go forward and kiss the other.

‘There’s no way he doesn’t feel the same way’ Friedrich thought to himself during their conversation. ‘He wouldn’t have looked at me like that… he wouldn’t be talking to me like this, if he didn’t…’

Friedrich paused and smiled at Albrecht, listening to him talk.

‘Just do it Friedrich… just DO it’ he tried to tell himself.

“Friedrich?” Albrecht remarked, catching his attention.

“Huh? Oh, sorry!”

“Did you even hear anything I said?”

“Uh… Yeah!”

“And what did I say?”

‘Shit…’ he thought to himself.

“You were too busy staring through me and thinking about Katharina’s butt, weren’t you?”

‘All right Friedrich… if we’re going to do this, we’ve got to do it now’ Friedrich said to himself. He smiled at Albrecht and rolled his eyes as he rose and walked towards Albrecht, before pulling himself up onto the desk and sitting on it right in front of Albrecht. Albrecht looked at him with a level of confusion, tilting his head in a way like a confused puppy, and that look made Friedrich go crazy.

“So, you said you were better at kissing than me?” Friedrich asked.

“Uh, yes, of course I am.”

“And how do you intend on proving that again?” he remarked quietly with a smile. He slowly moved his hand forward, running it along Albrecht’s pant leg.

‘Take the hint man…’ Friedrich thought to himself.

‘Is he…?’ Albrecht thought to himself, his head moving at a million meters an hour. ‘There’s no way…’

Friedrich slid off the desk and took Albrecht’s hand, pulling him out of the chair and moving forward.

“And **-how-** do you intend on proving that?” He asked again, this time quietly whispering. Their faces inched closer, and as Friedrich pushed his forehead against Albrecht’s, their noses brushed against one another.

‘He is… god he is…’ Albrecht’s mind screamed at him. He could hardly contain himself, but he knew he needed to keep calm.

“Like this, I suppose” Albrecht replied, trying his best to act… attractive? Sexy?

Albrecht moved his lips closer to Friedrich’s, but Albrecht couldn’t make himself close the gap, so Friedrich did.

They kissed, and for a long time. For the first few moments, it was Albrecht’s show: he preferred a much slower experience, running his hands through Fredrich’s hair, but Friedrich’s domineering personality eventually took over. Before long, Friedrich had pushed Albrecht up against one of the filing cabinets and was passionately kissing Albrecht all across his face, from his neck to his forehead, before returning to his lips. Everything was finally coming out; the sexual tension, the repressed feelings, the desire for Friedrich to protect Albrecht, everything.

Nothing seemed to matter then; not the laws, not what they would do after tonight, only this minute, this second, this kiss.

Albrecht’s lips _were_ , in fact, as soft as he imagined. His body was as hold-able as a teddy bear. His hair _was_ as soft as he’d imagined. His breath may have tasted of sho-ka-kola, but that was okay.

To Albrecht, this moment was everything. The feeling of Friedrich’s arms around him; whether they be around his waist, or gently stroking his cheek, or stealing a squeeze of his butt, it was all okay. For those few, precious moments, he didn’t worry about his father, didn’t worry about getting caught, and didn’t worry about what they would do if they wanted to keep going with this.

“Switzerland” Friedrich’s voice broke the silence. “We’ll run away to Switzerland, on our next field trip. I’ll work in a factory or maybe we’ll get a farm, and you can make money writing, or… or something.”

“Okay” Albrecht whispered back.

“We’ll find a way. Just promise me you’ll stay with me?” Friedrich whispered, stealing another kiss.

Albrecht knew he couldn’t break a promise. Knew he couldn’t leave Friedrich behind all alone, not after this. He’d have to abandon those thoughts in the back of his head of suicide.

“Okay. I promise.”


End file.
